Today, users (e.g., commuters) face a daunting task managing full schedules of events (e.g., appointments, meetings, etc.) often at multiple event locations. For example, in a single day, a parent may need to drop a child off at school, stop for gas, arrive at work in time for a morning meeting, leave work for a dental appointment in the afternoon, possibly return to work if there is time, and make it back to pick the child up from school. However, managing such full schedules of events may provide a challenge for many scheduling systems. For example, scheduling systems often do not account for travel times between destinations and/or may not account for traffic conditions along routes between destinations. Thus, users may end up running late for events and/or missing events all together. Moreover, many scheduling systems are limited by the information available to them. For example, user may often neglect entering regularly scheduled events (e.g., book club meetings occurring every Tuesday during the winter) and/or habitual events (e.g., going to the park to run every Monday and Friday during lunch). Unfortunately, many scheduling systems may lack technology that can provide users with a clear picture of what their schedules look like and/or that can adapt to constraints encountered by the user throughout the course of the day.